


Unresolved Sexual Tension

by RandySexKitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandySexKitten/pseuds/RandySexKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-fill for a post at avengerkink here: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17703991#t17703991</p>
<p>Prompt: Fury orders them to go on a date because if he has to deal with one more day of their UST he's going to shoot one or both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unresolved Sexual Tension

“Excuse me?” Coulson’s words are short, his hands clenched tight around the paperwork clutched within his fingers. The part of his brain not traumatized by what he just heard is screaming at him about the damaged forms.

“You heard me.” Fury never raises his gaze from his viewscreen.

“No, I’m pretty sure we didn’t.” Barton’s normally relaxed posture is nowhere to be seen. The archer is sitting straight in his chair, his eyes jumping between Coulson and Fury.

Fury sighs and glares at his two agents. “You two are done for the day. There are reservations at Le Bernardin in both your names at twenty hundred hours. Get the fuck out of my office and take care of your unresolved sexual tension. I’m not sure the range can handle another all-nighter.”

Barton and Coulson glance at each other, Coulson’s gaze lingering when Barton blushes and quickly looks at the mostly dead plant in the corner.

Fury glares once more. “Dismissed!”

Coulson rises calmly to his feet, nodding at Barton to follow. Fury’s agitated muttering can be heard until the door snicks shut behind them. Once outside Fury’s office, Coulson smiles and asks, “See you outside in ten?”

Barton grins. “Yeah.”


End file.
